


UNDER PRESSURE (Spanish version)

by Little_Geecko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alucinaciones sonoras & visuales, Angst, Dios no es muy bueno., Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gabriel tiene TOC, Mas tags se añadiran mientras avanza el fic, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko
Summary: ¿No te has puesto a pensar que lo que tu crees son "buenas" acciones, pueden afectar negativamente a otras personas?Este AU trata sobre los sucesos ocurridos despues del no-Apocalipsis...desde la perspectiva de cierto Arcangel devoto en especifico.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Cap 0: El Intercambio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es mi primer fanfic para AO3! realmente me emociona mucho irlo escribiendo y, a pesar de que no suelo escribir mucho y me dedico mas a dibujar que nada, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar esta historia pues tengo muchas cosas en mente para este AU!  
> Espero que les guste!

Toda esta locura empezó cuando Gabriel vió con sus propios ojos como las llamas no consumian al traidor de _Aziraphale_.

La sonrisita que le dió, seguro de si, antes de abrir la boca y sacar una rafaga de Fuego Infernal, Gabriel dió un paso atras junto a sus hermanos extendiendo los brazos para evitar que las flamas les alcanzaran, hasta podia sentir a Sandalphon temblar levemente cuando tomó su mano, o quizas era el mismo.

Al encontrar la mirada del Principado, pudo notar sus ojos azules tornandose rojos por menos de un segundo, pero lo notó.

El fuego se fue apagando poco a poco y todo quedó en silencio, _Aziraphale_ y Gabriel haciendo contacto visual y claro, con esa curiosa sonrisa nueva que _Aziraphale_ no dejaba de mostrar

El fue el primero en hablar

“Veo que...terminamos aquí” Miró hacia los lados, a los 3 angeles anonadados y a las ventanas, alzandose de hombros y levantando sus muñecas atadas “¿Podrian desatarme ya, por favor?”

Y al momento que enseñó sus dientes blancos, Gabriel ya se estaba moviendo en automatico, 4 pasos largos le tomó para llegar a _Aziraphale_ y jalarlo bruscamente de las solapas de su saco, levantandolo del suelo por unos intantes y, sobre los ruidos de sorpresa de los tres angeles restantes, el Arcangel habló

“WOAH-! HEY-”

“¡CALLATE!” Gritó Gabriel, callando al otro “¡SOLO CALLATE! ¿¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES?! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HAZ HECHO ¿¡PORQUE NO SOLO DESAPARECES!?”

Sus gritos hicieron eco por toda la enorme habitacion, y el agarre en su ropa no cedia, por mas que siguiera caliente por el fuego de hace poco parecia no importarle y eso...honestamente asustó bastante a “ _Aziraphale”_ , pero sobre todo, le confundió

Esto es- una reaccion inesperada.

Detras de Gabriel, Uriel y Sandalphon se notaban ansiosos, sorprendidos por las acciones de su hermano

[¿Que esta ocurriendo?] Pensó _Crowley_ antes de intentar ver a los ojos a Gabriel, fallando, teniendo que desviar la mirada por el leve miedo de que posiblemente con solo mirarlo se dará cuenta de su disfraz, como si viera directo a su oscura alma. [Esto no fue parte del plan...]

“¿¡PORQUE NO PUDISTE SEGUIR EL PLAN DIVINO COMO NOSOTROS!?” Gritó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta, sacudiendo a _Aziraphale_ “¿¡PORQUE NO PODIAS HACER TU JODIDO TRABAJO CORRECTAMENTE!?” Sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos por la fuerza en que lo sujetaba, entrecerrando los ojos, su ceño fruncido

“¿No podias...seguir las reglas por una vez? ¡No importa cuanto traté de guiarte por el buen camino y apoyarte en tus extrañas decisiones, siempre, siempre encuentras una forma de arruinar nuestro trabajo! ¡ESTO FUE EL COLMO!”

Bien, _Crowley_ empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo, sin embargo estaba listo para escupirle mas fuego en la cara y correr lo mas rapido que podia al elevador si se le ocurria atacarlo. Frunció el ceño, manteniendose firme sin saber que decir realmente.

“Mira, Gabriel-”

“NO-no me hables, no quiero escucharlo...” El Arcangel tomó un profundo, tembloroso respiro para calmarse antes de continuar”Puedo...sentir la Gracia dentro de ti todavia, y quiero saber COMO es eso posible...” Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y sus puños empezaron a temblar “¿¡Como es que no te volviste polvo con el fuego si aun tienes la Gracias de Dios en tu interior?!”

“....”

“¡RESPONDE!”

Gabriel acercó a _Aziraphale_ , sus narices rozandose, la respiracion del Arcangel se iba acelerando y su expresion se deformaba a puro odio mientras se enrojecia. _Crowley_ escuchó a Uriel decir algo y acercarse a ellos, pero ni alcanzó a tocar a Gabriel pues este sacó sus alas, la intensidad de la energia literalmente empujando a Uriel, alejandole.

3 pares de majestuosas alas grises dejaron a Crowley sin palabras, arqueadas y brillantes pero tensas en pose de amenaza inminente...le recordó, por un instante, a las de un pato enojado...

“Porque...”

Una pausa

“¿¡PORQUE ERES SU FAVORITO?!”

En ese instante, tres cosas extrañas pasaron en segundos

Primero, _Crowley_ escuchó algo como vidrio rompiendose al momento que Gabriel exclamó de dolor, antes de que volteara el rostro. Segundo, Gabriel soltó su ropa y con tal fuerza que le tomó desprevenido y se cayó hacia atras, tirado en el suelo sobre su espalda.

Y tercero, Sandalphon y Uriel exclamaron su nombre en unisono y rapido se acercaron a Gabriel, quien ahora cubria su rostro con ambas manos, la cabeza gacha, respirando con intensidad y su cuerpo entero temblando en los brazos de sus hermanos que le consolaban, tratando de sacarlo de ese estado murmurandole cosas en un idioma que le trillaba los oidos ligeramente

Y _Crowley_...solo estaba sentado ahí, perplejo y terriblemente confundido y asustado. No...no sabia que estaba sucediendo. NO esperaba que fuera a ser así...

“Enseñanos tu rostro, hermano” Susurró Uriel muy cerca de Gabriel que casi ni le escuchó.

Gabriel tomó unos cuantos respiros mas antes de quitar sus manos y levantar la cabeza, para despues bajar la mirada a _Aziraphale_.

...Habia una larga fisura en su rostro pasando sobre su mejilla hasta el puente de su nariz, como una pieza rota de fina porcelana, una gota de sustancia negra escapando de la herida...y una sola lagrima bajando por el borde de su cara, que sin embargo, permanecia seria y amenazante.

Cruzaron miradas, Gabriel miraba a _Aziraphale_ , y _Crowley_ miraba de vuelta, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

“...Saquenlo de aqui” murmuró Gabriel

Sandalphon, quien estaba abrazando a Gabriel por el costado, palmó su pecho suavemente. “Gabriel-”

“¡DIJE QUE LO SAQUEN DE AQUI!” Gritó una ultima vez, cubriendo su cara de nuevo y volteandose para salir de ahí por el lado contrario, dejando a Sandalphon y Uriel con sus labios presionados en una linea.

Incluso cuando _Crowley_ fue escoltado por los mismos Sandalphon y Uriel fuera de la habitacion y llevado por el pasillo recibiendo miradas sospechosas, enojadas o asustadas de los angeles presentes, , le soltaron las ataduras de las muñecas y le dejaron bajar solo en el elevador...no se sentia _bien_

No despues de todo lo que...presenció, se sintió terriblemente personal

Se recargó hacia atras y cerró los ojos por un instante, solo para abrirlos y encontrarse con los brillantes cristales rodeandolo, viendo su reflejo en todas las superficies.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en la posibilidad de que todo fuera un vil plan para hacerle sentir intimidado o culpable de alguna forma por detener el apocalipsis con Aziraphale...mas al verse de nuevo en el espejo dudó, ya que era la perfecta imagen de Aziraphale quien le miraba de vuelta, lo que le aseguró que Gabriel no pudo haber sabido en ese preciso instante que el no era quien creia...

De todas formas, no habia manera de que Gabriel, el lider de los Arcangeles, el mas intimidante y serio (Aunque personalmente, Miguel era peor) y mas poderoso (de nuevo, Miguel por encima) estuviese...

Llorando.

El jodido arcangel Gabriel, llorando despues de gritarle a Crowley al rostro creyendo que era el verdadero _Aziraphale_...¿Y que hay sobre la fisura en su cara? ¿Que significará? ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

Pocas respuestas y demasiadas dudas a la vez. Crowley suspiró

“Tsk...no es mi asunto” murmuró, evitando verse a los espejos de nuevo mirando hacia abajo solo para notar que el suelo estaba tan pulido que era como otro espejo. Gruñó.

Deberia alegrarle que ya todo terminó, LE ALEGRA y tranquiliza que el plan funcionó y ahora el y Aziraphale podran vivir en paz en la tierra. No le importa ya lo que le pase a cualquier otro Angel o Demonio

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y _Crowley_ le volteó a ver desde el pasillo con escaleras, se paró a su lado y se miraron, una leve sonrisa aqui y allá, para salir por las enormes puertas de la HQ por una ultima vez.

“Entonces hice que Miguel me trajera una toalla!”

Y ambos rieron con el lado de la historia de Aziraphale, entretenido al imaginar a Miguel tan sorprendido como Lord Beelcebub y los dukes restantes por el pequeño show de Aziraphale con el agua bendita y todo. Por suerte el dia de hoy era hermoso, con una suave brisa y pajaros cantando

Estaban en su banca favorita tambien, el lugar perfecto para admirar todo el parque

“Ha...Me alegra que ya haya terminado, al menos por ahora y por un buen tiempo, espero...”Dijo el demonio, mirando a su santo acompañante

“Si!...es genial ser libre de toda esa presion y- haber salvado a este hermoso mundo” Respondió el angel, levantando la mirada a la gente del parque “Habernos creado cierta nueva reputacion en el cielo y en el infierno es un bonus!” Levantó las manos con una sonrisa brillante como el sol.

“Espero que nos dejen en paz un largo tiempo, sobre todo Gabriel y Hastur y...todos los demas.”

Ah

Crowley de pronto tuvo flashbacks de lo ocurrido justo ayer, recuerdo que habia bloqueado con exito hasta que Aziraphale lo mencionó. Frunció los labios, mirando a otro lado momentaneamente.

“Sobre eso-”

“¿Si?”

Cruzaron miradas de nuevo y así se mantuvo unos segundos mientras Crowley formulaba las palabras en su cabeza. No podia simplemente...decirle lo que vió allá arriba, tenia por seguro que arruinaria el buen animo del momento. Ademas, se acabó. ¿No? No necesita pensar mas en ello.

El demonio mostró una sonrisa de lo mas natural.

“¿Te puedo tentar a una cena?”

Aziraphale mantuvo su sonrisa, tocando ritmicamente sus muslos como si realmente necesitara considerarlo. “Hm~...¡Tentacion cumplida!

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a su destino. Crowley adoraba ver a su mejor amigo contento, así que era mejor mantener su cabeza en el presente y quizas decirle sobre lo...ocurrido allá arriba mas tarde.

Luego, luego es mejor. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, despues de todo.

... ¿No?.


	2. Capitulo 1: Escapismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reflexiona sobre la situación actual en el cielo con respecto al juicio fallido y el desastre de ángeles enojados, llegando a la conclusión de que solo hay alguien que puede responderle esas dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas! Aca de nuevo con otro capitulo!  
> Es el que mas me costó escribir hasta ahora por varias razones, y el mas largo tambien! no prometo que los siguientes capitulos lleguen a ser así de largos jsjs pero igual fue divertido hacer este.
> 
> Disfrutenlo!
> 
> WARNING: Abuso Psicológico, (Gabriel llora ah)

Ha pasado una semana y 3 días exactamente desde el juicio fallido...las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos.

La mayoría de ángeles estaban enojados, indignados porque el apocalipsis fue detenido, y por mas que los Arcángeles trataban de calmarlos estos no parecían estar satisfechos con la historia de los supuestos “cambios de planes”a ultima hora. Querían respuestas, y obviamente no le podían decir la verdad de que Aziraphale fue uno de los responsables de que todo se detuviera; No iban a esparcir mas el odio a su persona entre sus compañeros de trabajo (dijo Uriel) pues el juicio del Fuego Infernal había sido privado después de todo (agregó Sandalphon)

Gabriel si quería gritarlo a todo pulmón si era necesario, mas sus hermanos le recomendaron que no, que no era el momento, que no era correcto, entre otras razones. Frustrado, no tenia otra razón que hacerles caso, quedarse callado.

Ademas, por mas que Gabriel insistiera en comunicarle personalmente a los demás sobre los sucesos y el siguiente plan de acción así como lo hacían sus hermanos (Pues ese es su trabajo después de todo) tanto Sandalphon, Uriel, Miguel y Rafael se lo prohibieron de la forma mas pasiva posible, recomendandole quedarse fuera del asunto mientras se “recuperaba” del pequeño...incidente del Juicio.

Así fue por 10 días, en los que afortunadamente, el barullo fue disminuyendo y poco a poco todo regresaba a su ritmo normal...lento pero seguro.

Y ahora Gabriel se encontraba reflexionando frente al enorme ventanal de la sala del juicio, con una vestimenta mas casual de la acostumbrada que le hacia sentir un tanto extraño. (“¡Ayudará a que te relajes!” recordó a Rafael decir mientras le tiraba un suéter) y tan solo...admirando el paisaje, el cálido, hermoso paisaje de las Nubes Celestiales.

Frunció el ceño, mirando su reflejo un instante subiendo por su suéter, su cuello, a la grieta en su cara.

“¿Como pude dejar que esto ocurriera...?” Se murmuró, suspirando pesadamente “Esto no es...apropiado...”

Apretó sus manos detrás de su espalda y cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de Miguel de horas antes que viniera aquí...

_“¡Tiene que haber una respuesta a todo esto, Miguel! No podemos mentirle a los ángeles por siempre!”_

_“No es mentir, Gabriel, el mentir se hace con fines malignos. Estamos protegiéndolos de la posibilidad de dudar de sus compañeros por culpa de lo que Aziraphale hizo y meterles un miedo que no deberían ni merecen sufrir, y de hecho, es verdad lo del cambio de planes, en teoría SI hubo un cambio de planes a ultimo momento, aunque no fuera lo acordado”_

_“...¿Aunque sea no quieres TU saber la verdad de como sobrevivió al fuego infernal...? ¿O como es posible que siga siendo un ángel? ¿¡Que Padre lo siga reconociendo a pesar de todo!?”_

_Miguel hizo una pausa, suspirando, volteando para ver a Gabriel._

_“Por supuesto que quiero saber, estoy tan confundido como tu...pero me temo que el único con esas respuestas es nuestro Señor...”_

_Entrecerró los ojos hacia Gabriel, sin embargo no estaban llenos de frialdad, al contrario._

_“No es correcto dudar de sus planes, Gabriel...lo sabes”_

_Gabriel bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños, distintos recuerdos lejanos haciéndole callar mas preguntas._

_“...Si, lo se...”_

_“Lo mejor es dejarlo pasar...”_

_Después de eso, Miguel le abrazó con el mismo cariño que Uriel y Sandalphon, pasó su dedo pulgar por la rotura de su rostro y, con una ultima suave sonrisa, se retiró a trabajar..._

Volvióa abrir los ojos, ahora encontrándose con una expresión mas triste en su reflejo.

Siempre iba a ser así, ¿no? Hacer lo que Padre diga sin rechistar, seguirle ciegamente como sus nobles siervos y mas importante, sin preguntar ni dudar de sus acciones...porque Dios siempre actúa con el corazón y con sabiduría, siempre con un propósito en mente y con el fin de proteger y guiar a sus propias creaciones...

“...Y Dios no juega con el universo...” Se susurró casi sin mover los labios, con la mirada perdida en el vasto cielo al otro lado del cristal. “...Dios no jugaría con el universo, nunca...” negó con la cabeza. Era como repetir un guión que llevaba grabado en su memoria por milenios

Iba a agregar un _¿Verdad?_ al final, pero se detuvo, mordiendo su labio y dándose la vuelta con la espalda hacia el exterior. Le dolía levemente el pecho

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo algo voló muy cerca de la ventana causando que una sombra pasara sobre Gabriel y un leve estruendo hiciera estremecer el vidrio. Se giró rápido para ver que era y volvió a acercarse, apoyándose de la superficie transparente y...

Pudo admirar 5 jóvenes ángeles revoloteando sobre las nubes, con sus alas de distintas formas y tamaños extendidas y aleteando a la par con el viento.

Por alguna razón, Gabriel se quedó anonadado con esto. Los 5 se perseguían entre si, sonreían y reían y se gritaban, llevaban sus ropas de trabajo un tanto desarregladas y sin sus sacos ni zapatos, daban vueltas en el aires y cada vez que volaban alto y mas alto, el sol se cruzaba con el plumaje de sus alas y dejaba ver sus únicos diseños con claridad...Ninguno de ellos parecía notar a Gabriel observándolos desde la oficina, así de inmersos estaban en su...actividad amistosa, como niños jugando en un jardín.

Como niños. Jugando en un jardín.

Gabriel puede reconocer a por lo menos 3 de ellos. Eran parte de los que mas estrés sufrían debido al aplazamiento de la guerra y recuerda haberlos visto muy juntos hace rato...¿Habrán planeado escaparse para...solo volar como aves en el cielo?

No es que estuviese prohibido... solo era inusual hoy día.

Gabriel puso ambas manos sobre el cristal y casi que su nariz tocaba la superficie, inconscientemente sonreía de verlos tan felices y vivos haciendo algo tan banal como volar entre las nubes, se sentía tan...fácil, tan bello, tan...

“Libre...”

Sus propias alas se extendieron despacio, solo un par, relajadas y sacudiéndose vivamente como imitando los movimientos ajenos, incluso Gabriel daba pequeños saltitos sobre las puntas de sus pies como si quisiera atravesar esta delgada barrera invisible y volar con ellos, olvidarse de todo esto un momento. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que voló, de todos modos?

Era sorprendente como algo tan sencillo le estaba emocionando tanto. La libertad y tranquilidad de volar lejos, alto, sentir el viento en tu cara, en tus alas, la luz del sol y la suavidad de las nubes sin tener que preocuparte de nada mas... ¡Era increíble! ¿Era así como se sentía Aziraphale en la tierra?

Se detuvo abruptamente.

...¿Era así como se sentía Aziraphale?

Sus ojos vieron su reflejo, y este miró directo hacia el...

Fuego que envolvía un cuerpo que no era el suyo, una sonrisa que no era la suya, ojos azules.

¿Acaso quería terminar así? ¿Quieres terminar así? Le preguntó

Se alejó de inmediato, asustado y sosteniendo sus manos como si el vidrio quemara.

Sus alas se retrajeron y guardaron de vuelta, dejando algunas plumitas en el suelo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarse y soltó un pesado suspiro, cubriendo su cara con sus manos por unos segundos.

No era real lo que vio, pero igual le afectaba.

Ahora si se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí definitivamente, por mas que viera de reojo a los chicos divertirse, por mas que sus alas picaran por acompañarlos, se limitó a voltear la cabeza y abrir la puerta para retirarse.

“Volar lejos de aquí...¿En que cosas estas pensando Gabriel?” Se regañó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lleno de una nueva frustración que ya verá luego como se la quitaba.

4 días mas, 2 semanas completas ya, las tropas estaban calmadas y todos parecen estar regresando a sus actividades con naturalidad... pero la grieta en la cara de Gabriel no ha sanado.

_“Se extiende por tu cara...ahora hasta llega cerca de tu parpado” Le comentó Sandalphon una vez con clara preocupación, ni siquiera acercó su mano para tocarle. “¿Estas seguro que te estas bien, Gabriel?”_

_“Si, estoy bien” Respondía Gabriel de inmediato cada vez, con tranquilidad. “Cerrará eventualmente”_

Gabriel sabia muy bien como funcionaban las fisuras, sus cuerpos espirituales eran personificaciones de sus energías después de todo, y si esta era gravemente dañada de una u otra forma el cuerpo de luz también se muestra afectado. Tampoco ha sido el único que las ha tenido, y tampoco es la primera vez que le sale una.

...Sin embargo, sabia bien porque no se cerraba aun; Su alma sigue perturbada por la injusticia

Ha intentado varias cosas, entre esas tratar de regresar a la fluidez de su trabajo, ordenar impulsivamente su oficina hasta el mínimo detalle, pasar el rato con los ángeles jóvenes...excepto que nada funcionaba; No podía concentrarse, se estresó tanto una vez con un lápiz fuera de lugar que lo terminó rompiendo a la mitad, y la misma fisura le hacia sentir inseguro de darle ánimos a los otros pues...¿Como iban a tomar en serio los consejos de un alto que tiene una grieta espiritual visible?

Tampoco tenia ganas de bajar a la tierra a correr o probarse ropa...realmente no quería bajar de nuevo por un buen tiempo.

Ugh, justo cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo.

Tenia presente que no desaparecería hasta que su alma esté en paz, pero...

¿Como va a lograr eso?

Tan solo quería respuesta de como es que Aziraphale sobrevivió al fuego infernal y seguía siendo Santo. ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades? ¿Que de tanto juntarse con un demonio logró una inmunidad? ¿Tenia alguna especie de amuleto que no identificaron al momento de la ejecución? ¿Acaso el fuego era falso y todo era un complot para que no se hiciera ceniza?

Sintió un pellizco en su rostro que le hizo fruncir, y al tocarse notó que la fisura estaba bajando por su mejilla y extendiéndose mas por su nariz. Horrorizado pero cansado, recargó la cabeza en el escritorio mirando por la ventana a su derecha.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos...Solo tenia una opción disponible si quería quitarse este...defecto del rostro.

“Debería hablar con Padre de esto, cara a cara...” Murmuró, con la mirada perdida en el sol que se ocultaba entre las nubes y el cielo se tornaba naranja “El tiene las respuestas a todo...”

Ah, en todo este tiempo de ruido y preguntas por doquier, Padre no se presentó ni una vez para aclarar algo, Metatron decía que estaba ocupado...¿Tan ocupado que no tendrá chance de hablar con uno de sus mas cercanos hijos...?”

Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, la mera idea le ponía nervioso. “El me ayudará con esto y- y me curará, si...” Asintió “Un hijo debe tener confianza de su Padre, confesarle sus pensamientos y aceptar...”

Tragó saliva.

“...Aceptar cualquier consecuencia”.

Hesitante pero ansioso de terminar con esto, tomó el teléfono sobre la mesa y marcó directamente a Metatron. El teléfono solo repicó 2 veces.

5 días pasaron como acordado. Dios es una persona ocupada, pero siempre puntual.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo frente a las puertas de Dios? Quizás desde que le avisaron de La Llegada de Jesús que era un trabajo tan importante. Caminó a paso firme y constante para no concentrarse en sus nervios. Repasó todo en su cabeza por milésima vez.

Entras, saludas, pides una respuesta concisa, sales. ¡Fácil! ¿Verdad? ¡Super fácil! Si.

Asintió con la cabeza y de reojo notó a Rafael a un lado de la puerta, quien le miraba preocupado como diciendo ¿Estas seguro de esto? A lo que Gabriel solo asintió. Rafael suspiró, y tocó la puerta con su mano derecha antes de moverse del camino.

El pasillo se reveló y apenas puso un pie dentro de este, sintió un frío invadirle hasta los huesos, era como entrar a un congelador

“Woah, ¿Siempre hace tanto frío a-así? Heh-” Le bromeó a Rafael, pero cuando se giró, la puerta ya no estaba, solo había...mas pasillo? Que se oscurecía a la distancia como un túnel.

_“Oh si, siempre hace frío aquí, Gabriel”_ Le respondió otra voz grave que le hizo saltar, y al mirar adelante ya estaba en la Sala de Dios...con el mismísimo Padre frente a sus ojos

Padre es una figura extremadamente enorme, usando un vestido blanco como la habitación y degradados oscuros, cabello igual de blanco y rostro pálido cubierto por encima de su boca con un largo velo negro que roza el suelo, y encima de este una resplandeciente corona con picos.

Se haya sentado en un trono gris, viéndose...intimidante... desde el primer momento.

De inmediato Gabriel sintió su corazón bajar a su estomago y subir de nuevo, pero salió del trance, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. “M-Mi señor...es un honor verlo de nuevo” Sonrió forzado, tartamudeando por el frío.

Dios asintió con la cabeza _“Dime a que viene esta visita, Gabriel”_

Directo al punto, entonces.

Gabriel acomodó sus pies antes de hablar “Uhm...De acuerdo, mi Señor, uh-” Levantó la mirada. “No crea que acomodé esta cita con usted por cualquier cosa, ¡Para nada! Las tropas están tranquilas, los empleados ya no están ansiosos por toda esta...movida que hubo del no-armagedon...” movió un poco las manos para enfatizar, dando otro paso al frente “Sin embargo hay una pequeña cosa que quiero saber-”

_“Ya lo se”_

“...¿Ya lo sabe?” Repitió

_“Si, ya lo se. ¿Tiene que ver con Aziraphale, verdad?”_

“...Pues, si...”Que estúpido de tu parte, Gabriel, suponer que Padre no sabia lo que le sucedía, ¿Se te olvida que es omnipotente? Se regañó “Mas bien, como fue que soportó el Fuego infernal, Padre...¿C-como es posible que sobreviviera? ¡Es que no tiene ningún sentido!”

Dios levantó un poco la cabeza, pensativo, y regresó con Gabriel _“No tiene porque tener sentido, Gabriel. Yo lo planee, por ende es lo que se debía hacer”_

Gabriel frunció el ceño sin quitar la sonrisa, frotando sus manos ansiosamente. “Entonces usted lo planeó...”

_“Si, todo lo planee, de principio a fin. ¿Algo mas?”_

Gabriel bajó la cabeza, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación “...¿Entonces iba a pasar de todas formas? Yo- Nosotros no- Nosotros no esperábamos que algo como eso fuera a suceder, ¡A todos nos tomó por sorpresa! Todos estábamos preparándonos para el Apocalipsis y-”

_“¿Y que, Gabriel?_

“Y- Y hubiese sido menos caótico de haber... recibido una advertencia...”

Dios ladeó la cabeza, Gabriel alcanzó a ver una de sus mejillas y un frío diferente recorrió su espalda.

“Una...advertencia.”

“Si mi Señor, una advertencia...c-como es que- como es que todo iba a pasar así de todos modos inevitablemente...? Se que es su deseo, Señor, pero-...¿Entonces para que anunciar el apocalipsis?”

Su Superior no respondió, solo levantó la barbilla como una seña de que continuara. La verdad Gabriel no tenia idea de donde estaba sacando las energías para hablarle con tanta confianza. ¿Era el o el cuarto se iba volviendo mas y mas frío?

“¿No pudo...haber sido mas fácil no planificar nada así de grande estos últimos 6000 años...?”

Gabriel de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error cuando Padre movió la cabeza bruscamente a su dirección. Rápido se corrigió

“¡NO es lo que cree, mi Señor! ¡U-u-usted sabe que yo nunca cuestionaría sus planes!” Movía las manos frente a su pecho, frenético. Pudo ****sentir**** el cambio de atmósfera incluso “S-Solo que, en mi opinión, ¡Solo mi opinión! No veo el porque de...armar todo un desespero organizando el apocalipsis si igual no iba a ocurrir- y- y- y-...”

**__ **

**_**“Shhhh...”** _ **

**__ **

El ruido le hizo parar de hablar en seco y por reflejo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos reflejando el miedo de estar contemplando a Padre inclinado un poco hacia adelante en su trono y un dedo frente a su boca, ordenándole que se callara, y es justo lo que hizo. Fue como sentir una ráfaga de energía paralizarle en el acto.

...Tras unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, regresó a su posición original, pero el ambiente no dejaba de ser pesado, y frío, muy frío. Gabriel lentamente se quitó las manos y su respiración salia en pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Silencio.

Dios frunció los labios

_“No me gusta cuando me cuestionan, Gabriel...”_ Dijo, despacio y sereno; intimidante. _“Cuando digo que así las cosas fueron planeadas por MI, es porque lo fueron. Sin excepciones.”_ Levantó su dedo y lo apuntó a Gabriel.

_“Tu formaste parte de todo este plan hasta su final, de igual forma”_

“Ha-” Gabriel se quedó boquiabierto, sentía que todo a su alrededor se detuvo por un instante que procesaba esas palabras...

No... no era posible. ¿Verdad? No hay forma de que todo haya sido... en vano.

En automático por su cabeza pasaron flashbacks de la caída de Luzbel, de su amado, y de otros cientos de ángeles, el diluvio, Abraham, Jesús-

Jesús.

Finalmente, sintió algo romperse dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que en su rostro cuando frunció el ceño una vez mas.

****Furia** **

“¿¡DISCULPE!?” Exclamó, apretando los puños a sus lados. “Con todo respeto, Señor, de haber sabido que TODO ese trabajo iba a resultar en NADA, ¡Nunca hubiese aceptado la posición de Arcángel, ni hubiese dado lo mejor de mi Y MAS en cada misión que usted me daba!” Gritó con los ojos cerrados, cabeza en alto. “No se trata de Aziraphale ¡Pudo haber sido cualquiera! ¿¡PERO CUAL ERA LA NECESIDAD DE PLANEAR ALGO TAN GRANDE POR MILENIOS POR UN SOLO INDIVIDUO!?”

Gabriel, en su enojo, no escuchó los pasos. ni uñas raspando las baldosas blancas.

“¿Me esta diciendo acaso que todo fue en vano? ¿Que todo estaba planeado para el fracaso de todas formas? ¿INCLUSO LA MUERTE DE SU HIJO FUE PARTE DE ESTE ENFERMO PLAN?” Sus manos se empezaron a astillar de la fuerza con la que apretaba, grietas nuevas naciendo por el dorso hasta los nudillos y bajando por los dedos, igual en su rostro, a una velocidad alarmante.

¿A Gabriel no le parecía raro que Padre no haya interrumpido ni una vez?

“¡Usted solo-- usted solo _nos utilizó_!”

Fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos

Y se arrepintió, como nunca antes

Padre estaba arrodillado a casi 3 metros por encima de su cabeza, lo que dejaba a Gabriel una vista perfecta de lo que había bajo el oscuro velo. Un par de irises blancos nadando en una infinidad negra y pupilas profundas como un abismo. Eran como anillos

Anillos que mas de una vez han estado en sus pesadillas.

Miró hacia el abismo, y este le miraba de regreso, aplastándolo.

Gabriel estaba paralizado, y de la nada su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras sus piernas luchaban por mantenerse firmes y no lo dejaran caer, se encorvó y trató de desviar la mirada, pero esos ojos eran como un imán y al mismo tiempo una barrera invisible que lo obligaba a encogerse ante su superior.

_“Abajo”_

En automático el Arcángel cayó de rodillas

“S-sᴇñᴏʀ...”

_“Silencio”_

Se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo y cerró los ojos, podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose tras sus parpados.

“Mírame Gabriel”

Soltó un quejido, apretando los parpados y dejando que sus hombros temblaran sin control.

**_**“M̸̥͌̒̕I̸̘̋͜R̶̼͙̣͈͘Ã̸̡̢̗̞͘͝͝͠M̴̫͒̈́̈́͂E̵̪͔͝”** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

Soltó un quejido temeroso y débil, subiendo la cabeza poco a poco y abriendo los ojos ya al borde del llanto. Podía sentir esos anillos de luz atravesándole el alma

_“¿En que momento te volviste tan hablador? ¿Opinando en cosas que no deberías?”_ Susurró Padre, con desaprobación _“...¿Que sucede contigo, Gabriel?...Es tan sencillo...Lo que_ ** _ **yo**_** _quiera,_ ** _ **se hace**_** _, no importa lo que se tenga que hacer para que pase, no es_ ** _ **tu asunto**_** _”_ El pequeño Arcángel podía sentir el aliento congelado saliendo de su boca y golpeando su cabeza, empeorando la respiración tras sus manos. Sentía que se iba a desarmar.

El Arcángel no dijo nada, no podía, esta aterrorizado, deseando que alguien entrara y lo salvara.

¿Pero quien puede salvarte cuando ese alguien en quien mas confías esta justo frente a ti causándote todo ese miedo?

_“¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?”_

Aunque sintió sus muñecas aflojarse y dar paso a que hablara, no pudo, ya no, su cabeza estaba en blanco y con estética. ¿De donde carajos viene ese pitido?

...

_“¿Ahora nada, entonces? Muy bien”_

Padre se levantó y se alejó unos pasos regresando a su trono.

_“Tengo la sentencia perfecta para ti”_ Juntó sus manos, una ligera sonrisa asomándose. _“Para que aprendas. ¿Quieres vivir ahora fuera de mis planes?”_

El ángel permaneció con la mirada perdida en el suelo, quieto.

Padre movió la cabeza con desaprobación. _“Entonces que así sea”_

Un firme chasquido hizo a Gabriel reaccionar, el ruido se disipó por un momento para ser reemplazado por algo peor... Justo bajo sí había un abismo, oscuro y sucio, lleno de tierra.

“¡AH!” Se exaltó, parecía que está flotando encima del túnel “Ghh...” Mordió su labio, sus rodillas estaban fijas en el suelo por el terror, el frío, las alarmas sonando detrás de su cabeza y quizás algo mas, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni dejaba de temblar. Sus dientes chocaban entre si por los temblores y apenas, apenas tuvo la fuerza interna suficiente para dejar de fijarse en los pedacitos de piel que caían sobre sus manos y ver a Padre

“P-P-Padre...p-por favor--”

Sin respuesta

“Ha-are lo que sea...Pero por favor...” Su voz ya era un susurro, su rostro se sentía horrible y húmedo por las lagrimas que empezaron a caer inconscientemente hace rato, hasta apuesta que ya hay hoyos en su cara y cuello por las grietas nuevas. “Por favor- N-No quiero caer, por favor...-” Suplicó “¡Seré bueno! ¡No volveré a d-dudar de usted! ¡POR FAVOR!” Gritó, apoyándose en sus manos

Y Dios solo sonrió suavemente.

_“Confío en que seras bueno...tranquilo, confía en que no te dejaré caer”_

Gabriel sonrió también

“Padr-”

Otro chasquido.

_-Y estaba cayendo._

Elevó las manos tratando de alcanzar el borde, sin éxito, y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero en la eterna oscuridad de ese agujero, nadie le escuchó. Nadie vino.

Todo ennegreció y cayó.

Y cayó, y cayó.

Y cayó hasta que quedó vacío.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Checa mi twitter para enterarte de actualizaciones o ver mi arte <3  
> twitter.com/Little_geecko

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Checa Twitter.com/Little_geecko si quieres ver mi arte o recibir actualizaciones.  
> No olvides comentar. Me ayudará mucho a tener animos para continuar escribiendo~


End file.
